otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:There Are Always Consequences
: Everything's gonna be just fine, baby-doll. : : I don't understand, how are you... Awake? You're supposed to be in a coma! : ...Eh? : I administered a specially mixed medicine. A supernatural potion, if you will. : Wait, what? You're in on the ghosts and ghouls? : Orion is my uncle, who is also a doctor... ...Where do I even begin with what's happened after all this time... : All this time? How many months was I out? Am I old? : You've only been out about three days, Odie, not that long... : What could've possibly happened in three days? ...Well actually... From passed experience a lot can happen in that time frame. Alright, bring me up to speed I guess... : First, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not listening to you. We should've went to see your boss, not tried to follow Leo like that... It was my fault you got hurt so badly... I'm sorry. : ...Well it's not like you dragged me out of the car and threw me at him... : : But at the same time... I totally called it as a bad idea. I told you. What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you? Cause I totally told you. Mmhmmm. And when did I tell you? The whole time we were tailing him, and what did I say would happen when I told you? Exactly what happened. : : Next time we do it my way, and you should listen to me... I am older and wiser than you. If this is supposed to be my spin-off series I shouldn't be spending all my screen time in a hospital bed... You'll have to make it up to me... : I wasn't expecting you to want anything to do with me... : I knew a guy who strung one of my friends up to a flagpole outside the school by his boxers. They're a couple now. If that social embarrassment can be forgiven, I guess I can forgive a few unbearably painful lashes... Then again, he lost an arm so we all kinda felt sorry for him... : ...What? Who are you talking about? Leo? : What? No. Ricky, never mind. I'm basically saying, if you let me cut off your arm, I'll feel sorry enough to forgive you. : ...Umm... What? : Nah, I'm just kidding. Next time you do something stupid like that though, I'm not going into harms way with you. : You're taking this surprisingly well, considering the amount of pain hellfire inflicts, most people would wake with much less... Enthusiasm. : Yeah uhh... Demonic possession tends to make everything else seem pretty tame... So why is he "in the loop" about dungeons and demons? : well like I said... This is going to take some explaining... : I'll go contact your parents Brendan. I'm sure your family will want to know you've recovered. : Call me Odie, doc. : If you insist. : Alright... I guess I should bring you up to speed... }} : You have your own room in the basement... That's cool... : Nice for privacy. There's a mirror on the inside of the closet. You should practice your... Sight, or whatever you want to call it, while I try to find my book on witchcraft... : I... Want to see... : Trying to perv on that jock from school? : Uhh, what? : Just try to keep looking at your friend, Shane. Your power might not be fine-tuned enough to see what others are doing. We don't know what your limitations are. : ...Alright... : : : Hey! Wake up! The hell happened? : I... It... It was Shane! He's... ...I think he was raping a girl... : Where? : I don't know... : Hey! Don't go fucking hysterical on me. We have to help her Liam. Where was Shane? : ...I don't know... A kitchen or something... Someone's house... I couldn't see... : Again. Look for clues to where he is. This is life or death, Liam. : Alright... Life or death... : : : : : ...You're not going to break me... : : : : : : : He's nearby! They were running toward a yellow house, I saw it on the way here! : I know it. : That man in white, the one from the pool, was chasing him! He's going to kill him I think! : }} : ...So uhh... That's about it. : And this kid with the blue hair... You trust him to save Shane? : ...I'm not sure... But Shane is... Killing people... Odie. I just want to save him and keep that thing inside of him from hurting anyone else. : ...Still... Making deals with people... What did you say he wanted, and what was he going to do? : He wants me to turn on my mother... She's been acting... Especially cold. Doesn't care about Shane... Or the people he's hurting... He didn't tell me what he was going to do. Said to wait, to give him time... : Alright, first things first. I need your jacket. : ...Huh? For what? : To wear. C'mon, gimme, gimme. And go get me some pants, I'm not walking out of here with my butt hangin out. : I don't get it... What are you gonna do? : I'm gonna do the best I can. We're gonna get to my boss, ask him what to do, and not make deals with mysterious guys named "Nemo"... I mean really, weird names should set off a ton of red flags, immediately. Have you learned nothing? : ...You've named yourself off of that dog from Garfield, that's not weird? : I'm exempt from this rule, because I was already evil once. Probably matches my eyes. Right? : ...Matches mine better. I'll see if I can't get you some pants. }} : There they are! : I see them! : I don't know what the hell we're supposed to do. : Please stop! : : ...I can't... Run... Anymore... : I don't know what the hell you think we're going to be able to do to stop either of these guys. : : : : : : This is moronic. No wonder you're in such deep shit! : Put him on your bike... Take him somewhere safe... Please? : I can't fit both of you on here. : : Just go! Leave me if you have to! Please! We're trying to save him! : He's already killed at least two people! Now he'll likely kill your blue-haired friend as well. : I know! But my friend is still in there! Please! : You are influence by him. I can see it in your face. : I didn't mean to! It was an accident! : Speak, witch. : I... It was a trick. I didn't know... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... ...This is all my fault... But don't hurt my friend... Please... We're just trying to save him... Kill me if you have to... But don't hurt Shane... : You think you can just go on causing death and destruction without consequences? There are always consequences. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP